Morphogenesis of fl coliphage. We wish to continue to study the role of the host cell membrane in this morphogenesis of the filamentous bacteriophage fl. It has been shown that the major coat protein (gene 8 protein) is associated with the host cell inner membrane, implying that the cell membrane plays a crucial role in fl morphogenesis. It is not known whether the major coat protein becomes associated with specific membrane sites or is associated with the membrane randomly. By carrying out various membrane fractionation methods and looking for coat enrichment in these fractions we hope to answer this question. The control of synthesis of RNA polymerase. We wish to investigate the control of synthesis of the subunity of RNA polymerase by using interspecific hybirds of E. coli and S. typhimurium. These proteins should be distinguishable due to difference in amino acids which should be visible by peptide finger printing. We will use the cyanogen bromide cleavage which has proven successful for this purpose. The goal is to construct a genetic map of the RNA polymerase cistrons. This should help establish the control mechanisms operating in the synthesis of the components of this enzyme, e.g. do they, in part at least, constitute an operon?